


Heaven

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, soft seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin is whipped and Seungmin is just really soft
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 25





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Published in wattpad  
> un-edited

In the 18 years of my life, this is the first time I've ever felt this. Whenever I see him smile my heart beats a faster. When I hear him laugh or just talk I feel like I'm in heaven. And whenever he looks at me...

Dear god help me...

I never thought I would be this whipped for him. The first time I saw him I thought, 'Wow he looks cute and friendly, need to befriend this guy.' But now, whenever I look at him all I can think of is, 'Wah! So cute! I want squish him! Ahhh I really want to hug him! Why is he so cute?'

Like wtf? Is that even me? The Hwang Hyunjin from before isn't like that. I'm a manly man. But he made me soft, too soft in my opinion but that's ok.

And now he's here sitting beside men in the school cafeteria, talking to Jisung. I just can help but stare at him. He's just too cute. "Jinnie? What is it?"

Kim Seungmin soon to be Hwang Seungmin...

That sounds nice, Hwang Seungmin.

Just thinking about it makes me blush.

"Are you okay?" His voice wakes me up from my thoughts, "What were you saying?" I see Seungmin shake his head but still smiled, "I was asking if you were ok. You were a little red earlier." I smile and ruffle his hair, "I'm ok, don't worry." He stares at me for a bit before going back to eating and talking to Jisung.

I hear Minho snicker infront me, "whipped." I glare at him. "As if you're not, he's just beside you, you idiot," I say and motion to Jisung who's sitting beside him. "The disrespect, I'm older that you. And don't compare myself to you, I'm not that whipped," he retorts.

I smirk and lean closer to him, "Oh really? What about those midnight texts you send me. You gushing over him every f*cking time. You sounded like a fangirl." Minho blushes and tries to hit me but I easily dodged. "Hey! We're eating, no fighting!" I here Chan say. "Yes dad!" we all answered. Chan just sighs and goes back to eating.

Seungmin looks at me and giggles.

Ahhh! Shimkong!

After our lunch break we all went to our own classes. I have English with Seungmin so we walked together. He was humming a day6 song. I think it was called "Beautiful feeling"

_"Being under the same sky with you_   
_Each moment we breathe I_

_Like it, the word “love”_   
_Can’t be enough_   
_This beautiful feeling_

_It’s beautiful_   
_This beautiful feeling_   
_This beautiful feeling_   
_It’s beautiful_   
_Words can’t describe_   
_This beautiful feeling"_

Ahh I'm in heaven! Shimkong!

I look at Seungmin and he also looks at me and smiles. Yup, I'm sure I'm in heaven.

When we reached our room the teacher wasn't there yet. We sat at the far back beside the window. 10 minutes have passed and teacher still haven't come. Seungmin starts to yawn. He looks at me for a moment before leaning on my shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and closes his eyes.

"Minnie?"

"Let me sleep Jinnie. Wake me up when Mr. Tuan arrives."

I nod my head let him sleep. I plugged my earphones with my free hand and looked out the window.

_The days that go as my will_   
_There weren’t many_   
_Actually, many didn’t go the way I’d like_   
_Feels like today might be one of them_   
_It’s concerning me_

Ahh, I really like this song. I Like You is one of the songs that I can really relate to. Except that I still haven't confessed yet. But I really want to, I'm just scared that our friendship will end if I confess.

  
_After I say this_   
_I’m not sure if we can_   
_Face each other again, smiling_   
_Go back to what we were, I don’t know_   
_But still, I have to say this_   
_I_

_I like you_   
_I tried to hold it down_   
_But I can’t do this anymore_

Without even realizing I was singing along to the song

_Took me a long time_   
_To say this_   
_I want to love_   
_You_

_Your eyes are shaking_   
_They’re shaking my heart also_

_When this passes_   
_I’m not sure if we can_   
_Go back to the time_   
_When we were casual_   
_I don’t know_   
_Still, I have to say this_   
_I_

_I like you_   
_I tried to hold it down_   
_But I can’t do this anymore_

_Took me a long time_   
_To say this_   
_I want to love you_

_I’ve been crushing on you_   
_Like this_   
_But if you’re not like me_

_Just say “I’m sorry”_   
_That’s what you all gotta do_   
_I’ll be fine_

_I like you_   
_I tried to hold it down_   
_But I can’t do this anymore_

_Took me a long time_   
_To say this_   
_I want to love_   
_You_

What a beautiful song. I hope Seungmin sings this to me someday. The next song plays and it also makes me sing-along to it.

_Don't think of anything_   
_Don't say anything, not even a word_   
_Just give me a smile_

_I still can't believe it_   
_All of this seems like a dream_   
_Don't try to disappear_

_Is it true is it true_   
_You you_   
_You're so beautiful, that I'm scared_   
_Untrue untrue_   
_You you you_

_Will you stay by my side_   
_Will you promise me_   
_If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break_   
_I'm scared scared scared of that_

_Will you stop time_   
_If this moment passes_   
_As though it hadn't happened_   
_I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

I felt Seungmin move, but he didn't wake up. But I lowered my voice just incase.

_Butterfly like a butterfly_   
_Just like a butterfly bu butterfly_   
_Butterfly like a butterfly_   
_Just like a butterfly bu butterfly_

_You're just like a butterfly_   
_From afar, I steal glances; if we touch hands, will I lose you?_   
_You shine in this pitch darkness that is the butterfly effect_   
_Your light touches, I forget the reality at once_

_It's like a wind that gently strokes me_   
_It's like a dust that gently drifts along_   
_You're there but for some reason, I can't reach you, stop_   
_You, who's like a dream is a butterfly high to me_

_Untrue untrue_   
_You you you_

_Will you stay by my side_   
_Will you promise me_   
_If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break_   
_I'm scared scared scared of that_

_Will you stop time_   
_If this moment passes_   
_As though it hadn't happened_   
_I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

_The small pieces guttered down darkly_   
_From my heart, a barren noise_   
_I don't know if this is reality or a dream_   
_My kafka on the seaside_   
_Don't go to those woods over there_   
_My heart is still shattering on you_   
_(I just wanted to vaporize like this)_   
_My love that is forever_   
_It's all free for you baby_

_Will you stay by my side_   
_Will you promise me_   
_If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break_   
_I'm scared scared scared of that_

_Will you stop time_   
_If this moment passes_   
_As though it hadn't happened_   
_I'm scared scared scared I'll lose you_

_Butterfly like a butterfly_   
_Just like a butterfly bu butterfly_   
_Butterfly like a butterfly_   
_Just like a butterfly bu butterfly_

"Jinnie, I really like your voice," I heard Seungmin say. "Oh your awake. Did I wake you up?" Seungmin shook his head and nuzzled my neck. "Nope, I can't sleep even though I'm sleepy. Things just keep popping up in my mind. Jinnie, can you sing me a song? Try to make me fall asleep," he requested.

I stare at him for a while before answering, "Sure, what song do you like?" He thought for a moment before answering, "EXO's First Love." I nodded and looked for the song in my phone. All of the songs that he like are all in my phone, he placed them there. He said because we were always together, and he uses my phone most of the time. Not that I'm complaining.

When I finally found it. I played it sung-along.

_Oh oh oh woah oh_   
_(The secret diary of my first love)_   
_Ah yeah_

_Step by step, I follow you_   
_Without you knowing, I match my footsteps_   
_Your scent passes by my clothes_   
_Why am I so nervous? It's so sweet_   
_That small and pretty hand_   
_Almost about to touch, it tickles my heart_   
_I'm holding onto this soft warmth_   
_Our innocent love story has only been told to me_

_My heart is (White), my cheeks are (Red)_   
_Our locked eyes are (Black), my sky turns (Yellow)_   
_It feels like I'm floating above the clouds_   
_It feels like I could fly, this gentle heart pounding_

_Seungmin was also singing-along to a few parts. God his voice is really beautiful. What did I do to hear this beautiful voice?_

_You came to me and bloomed_   
_A pretty single stemmed rose_   
_You are my light_   
_My light that shines in my heart_   
_A secret that no one knows_   
_A secret only we want to keep_   
_The most dazzling picture_   
_My picture, such a beautiful picture, love_

_Every day, I practiced_   
_All the sweet sweet words_   
_But when you look at me and smile_   
_They all melt down, out of my memory_   
_When it comes to a boy and a girl's_   
_First love, nothing else is needed_   
_With clear eyes, you whispered to me_   
_And in the reflection of your eyes_   
_I am just smiling_

_My heart is (White), my cheeks are (Red)_   
_Our locked eyes are (Black), my sky turns (Yellow)_   
_Everything looks different to me_   
_Why am I wandering through dreams every day?_

_You came to me and bloomed_   
_A pretty single stemmed rose_   
_You are my light_   
_My light that shines in my heart_   
_A secret that no one knows_   
_A secret only we want to keep_   
_The most dazzling picture_   
_My picture, such a beautiful picture, love_

_Everyone has this dream at least once_   
_Even your name makes my heart flutter_   
_I'm falling deeper and deeper_   
_Like a child seeing the world for the first time_   
_The unknown mystery that is you_   
_I want to get to know one by one_   
_Teach me what love is_   
_Only you can teach me_   
_Slowly draw it on a white piece of paper_   
_So only I can see_   
_Every day, it's crazy, I will be with you_   
_I dream baby, love you baby baby_

_You came to me without a sound_   
_Carefully spreading more and more_   
_Everything I got to know through you is beautiful_   
_I want to fall asleep forever in this dream_

_My heart is (White), my cheeks are (Red)_   
_Our locked eyes are (Black), my sky turns (Yellow)_   
_The moment I stepped inside your world_   
_I was born again_

_You came to me and bloomed_   
_A pretty single stemmed rose_   
_You are my light_   
_Mu light that shines in my heart_   
_A secret that no one knows_   
_A secret only we want to keep_   
_The most dazzling picture_   
_My picture, such a beautiful picture, love_

_Aw aw aw, aw aw aw_

When the song finished Seungmin was already asleep. I smiled and leaned my head on his and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes I saw Woojin hyung infront of me with his phone up. When Woojin hyung saw that I was already awake he quickly hid his phone and smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry, couldn't resist. You two were too cute."

I shook my head and looked at Seungmin who was still asleep. I patted his head and woke him up, "Minnie, wake up. We need to go to our next class." He quickly woke up and rubbed his eyes.

'Cute'

I stood up and took our both of our bags and carried mine infront and Seungmin's at my back. Woojin accompanied us out of the room amd walked with us to our next class. Seungmin was clinging to my arm with his eyes still closed.

I chuckled and ruffled his already messy hair, "Minnie, you need to wake up." Woojin hyung laughs and pats me on the back, "Goodluck on waking him up. You do know that when he's with you he's hard to wake up." "I don't even know why he's like that," I complain.

Woojin hyung shakes his head and smiles softly, "He said because you were warm." "Yah Woojin-eomma! You said you wouldn't tell him!" Seungmin whined, already awake but still clinging to my arm.

'Shimkong! I'm already in heaven!'

Woojin just chuckled and we enter our class. We sat at the back again, but with Woojin and Chan this time. Chan was already inside the room when we entered. Me and Seungmin were sitting beside each other. He was listening to Ms. Dahyun talk about history, which bores me to death so I just stare at Seungmin.

"So, I'm warm huh?" I teased him when we finished our last period. "Jinnie! Stop that!" he exclaimed, looking like an angry puppy. "Cute," I told him. He blushes and looks away. I laugh at him and placed my arm around his shoulder, and he places his on my waist.

We metnthe others by the gate and we all went to the place where we usually hang-out. We were laughing around when Seungmin tugged at my shirt. I looked at him confusedly. "Can I stay at your house tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, but go ask your mom first," I say. He nods enthusiastically and quickly took his phone out to text his mom. A few minutes later he looks at me and smiles then shows me his phone, "She said yes."

**Minnie:**  
Mom, can I sleep at Hyunjin's house tonight?

**Mom❤:**  
Sure dear. Are you still gonna go home to get clothes or are you borrow Hyunjin's?

**Minnie:**  
I'm gonna borrow his so I won't come home tonight.

**Mom❤:**  
Okay then, take care. Love you.

**Minnie❤:**  
Love you too

I nod and smile at him. We continued to laugh around with the others. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 7 so I told the others that we were already going to leave.

We were walking in silence with me still carrying Seungmin's bag and him clinging to my arm. When we arrived, mom immidiately greeted us. And shoved us to the kitchen. Saying that dinner was already prepared. Father was already sitted when we saw him.

He smiled at us and told us to eat. "So is Seungmin staying?" mother asked. Seungmin nodded and smiled, "Yes Maam." "Aissh this child, I told you to call me mom," mother whined, she's such a child sometimes. I look at father and saw that he was looking at me and was wiggling his eyebrows. I raised one of my eyebrows at him and continued eating.

When we finished eating we went to my room. I took a two pairs of clothes and gave one to Seungmin. "I'll take a bath first ok?" I asked. He nodded and rolled around my bed.

When I finished I saw him hugging one of my pillows while scrolling through his phone. "Minnie, it's your turn now," I say. He nods and takes the clothes that I gave him. I lied on my bed while waiting for him.

When he came out he was already wearing the clothes that I gave him and let me tell you he looks so cute!

The shirt was oversized and reached his mid thigh and shrts were a bit short so it was almost unnoticeable.

Why is he so cute?!

He lies on the bed and cuddles with me. His head under my chin, his arms my waist and out feet tangled under the sheets.

We stay like that for a while. He was breathing softly so I thought he was already asleep.

"Minnie, why are you so cute? When I see you my heart beats really fast. And whenever you talk to me makes me feel like heaven. And when you cling at menor cuddle at me it makes me think things that I should not think about. It makes me think that your mine even though you're not. I don't know what to do anymore."

I closed my eyes and nuzzled his hair. "Then make me yours," I suddenly heard him say. It actually made my heart stop.

"Make me yours Jinnie. I've waited for so long. I always wanted to confess to you but I couldn't. I was afraid that you would leave me. I don't want that. You always made me feel safe and special. And me clinging to you...I always do that to make you notice how I feel. I-I...I really like...No. I love you Jinnie, I really love you Jinnie."

I can feel himself bury his face to my chest even more. I hug him tighter, "Minnie...Minnie...Minnie...I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...I have loved you for a long time...Go out with me? Tomorrow let's go out on a date?"

"But we have clasess..."

"Let's ditch them. Just please go out with me."

"Fine, anything for you."

I look at him and smile. I nuzzle my nose to his and gently pecked his lips. I lool into his eyes and say, "I love you Hwang Seungmin."

He giggles and replies, "I love you too Hwang Hyunjin."

I close my eyes and pulled him closer.

"But you know, you calling me Hwang Seungmin is a bit to early."

"But you like it?"

"Hmmm, I don't like it, I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> songs used  
> Day6 - Beautiful Feeling  
> Day6 - i like you  
> BTS - Butterfly  
> EXO - First Love


End file.
